A computing asset (e.g., a desktop computer or laptop computer) may be attacked by an unauthorized entity. For example, the unauthorized entity may access protected or confidential data of the computing asset by exploiting weaknesses or vulnerabilities of the computing asset. Such vulnerabilities may correspond to an exploit that takes advantage of a known weakness of the software that is run by the computing asset to cause an unintended behavior for the software or the computing asset. The unintended behavior may allow the unauthorized entity to gain control of the computing asset and to access the protected or confidential data of the computing asset or to use the computing asset for purposes other than its owner's original intentions.